


For you

by Choseong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Such a pain, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And there will be someone that comes along one day and offers you an entire galaxy when you only expected a single planet.”</p><p>I want to attempt to fix lame fix this but at the same time.. Kinda lazy.. </p><p>Status: Grammer checks? 3.23.18</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offlying_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offlying_turtles/gifts).



It wasn't that Mark intended to but one thing led to another and now they broke up in the worse way possible. Jackson was being chased out by gang members who wanted him dead is all he knew. Jackson landed into "jail" and was only allowed to text Mark a few times. Mark didn't understand it at all. So he did his best to make sure he was able to pick up his phone calls even though he was breaking a few laws. They weren't really seeing each other often before. Mark never intended to show much affection to Jackson.

Though Mark wasn't really sure if all that "jail" stuff was true.

Jackson never allowed them to take photos together now Mark was relieved about that so he didn't have to go through much pain deleting them. Only one photo of their relationship remains and that's from his friend Yugyeom he asked, threatened and tried to hack into his Facebook account to delete but Yugyeom still refused. Later on he found out that Jackson blocked him after sending him a text saying it's over that he was with another guy. Now in the infamous crazy girlfreind breakup stage he was in he of course had to snatch Youngjae's phone and look up Jackson and saw his new profile pic with his boyfreind, Bambam. Youngjae, of course was too scared and tried to unsuccessfully snatch his phone back well, great, _just great_. Mark threw Youngjae's phone on the table and leaned back on his chair as he took a deep breath. Jackson doesn't like him no more. Judging on how happy he looked in the photo hit him a bit but it also took off a lot of weight, he didn't need him anymore. They don't like each other anymore. He can finally help him move on.

"M..Mark?" Youngjae stuttered, clutching his phone, Mark smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm okay." He lied and went back to eating his food.

Unconvinced Youngjae took up his chopsticks again to eat. He didn't want to pry into someone else's drama if he was clearly uninvited.

* * *

  
Jinyoung was just appointed as head leader for JYP's newspaper company.

Headlines were needed to be done, stories needed to be found and printed a busy, busy day but Jinyoung just couldn't help but to enjoy the upcoming events. Someone knocked on his door and Jinyoung couldn't help but to smirk.

"Come in." Jinyoung called out as he got up from his desk.

Jaebum walked into his room clearly unimpressed and irritated. Jaebum was the top chief and editor of the whole company and Jinyoung had s raise to become a manager so he'd be under him. Jinyoung and Jaebum had a feud that lasted for decades. It all started one night when they had a big break in the story that had their company an upgrade. They got drunk and ended up in bed together the next morning. But that was in the past but Jinyoung couldn't help but to annoy Jaebum now and then.

"Jinyoung." Jaebum said Jinyoung smilled.

"How you like my new office? Two times as big." Jinyoung smirked.

"Too bad," Jaebum stared at him with a smugged look. "I'm afraid if it was any bigger, we might loose you in here." Jaebum countered back.

"I need these printed out by the after noon." Jinyoung told Jaebum.

"Mark asked to hang out again, at the bar, I don't except you to come but he really wants you there." Jaebum paused as he took the worksheets.

He could go to see Mark again it's been a while. But Jinyoung wonders why Mark didn't asked him personally he went to check his phone and saw a text from Mark 7 hours ago.

'Going to the bar tonight you coming?'

Oops. Jinyoung texted back; 'sure' and 5 mins later Mark texted back,

'Shit, I would have died by now if I ever got kidnappedㅠㅠ sure, I'll get you in half an hour'

Jinyoung grinned sheepishly and texted back, 'Great thanks see you then'

It would be nice to see Mark and the others again even if Jaebum is gonna be there. Screw him he's gonna to have a good time with Mark.

Mark picked him up in front of his bulding and took them to... A bar. It's been a while since Jinyoung drank and frankly it's been a while since he gotten wasted he was looking forward to it.

"Is Jackson gonna be there?" Jinyoung ask Mark.

"Yeah he's coming." Mark replied back.

It's been one month since Jackson and Mark broke up no one of them really wanted to talk about it nor did they want to. Markson becomes a long important non talkable subject. Even though they broke up Jackson still insisted on being freinds ever after his 8 month absence and even though it stings Jinyoung a bit because he knows he's not as good Mark thinks he is. 

Driving in the car with Mark without music would be driving in silence not that Jinyoung don't mind it but he sure as hell needs some to keep him company. It was such a dead ride. Jinyoung looked at passing houses noting what colors he would like his future house to be. 

They arrived at the bar and Jinyoung couldn't wait to have alcohol in his system again. They checked their stuff in and then walked over to where the other are. The one thing he didn't miss was the loud music Jinyoung would probably be deaf by the end of the night. Jackson, Youngjae and Yugyeom greeted them when they walked in Jaebum of course on the side.

Jinyoung danced a few moments with Yugyeom and then switched with Youngjae. He started to feel light headed. He saw Jaebum on the other side of the bar dancing with Jackson. Well, that was new. After a hour later Mark came up to him the dance for a few moments and took a few more drinks.

"Sorry." Mark mumbled.

  
"What?!" Jinyoung yelled over the music.

Mark pulled Jinyoung into a rough kiss. Jinyoung's mind couldn't process everything all in time because of the alcohol in his system. He was pulled into a roughy darkness and his head spinned.  He found himself kissing Mark back. Mark was shocked for a bit which confused Jinyoung since he was the one who kissed him first. But Mark deepened the kiss and Jinyoung gladly retuned it. Ignoring the wolf whistles from their friends Mark stoped the kiss to take a breath and asked Jinyoung if he wants to come back to his place which Jinyoung agrees probably way too fast. They almost didn't noticed the way Jaebum stared at them when they left the bar.

Jinyoung woke up to a huge head ache and a warm body next to him. He almost had a heart attack but they was relieved when he remembered he was drunk last night. He opened his eyes again too see who he slept with and was shocked to find Mark. He wanted to get out bed but then Mark turned towards him and mumbled Jinyoung, I love you.

Jinyoung couldn't do anything but cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

 "I bet you he won't answer." Bambam told Jackson. He was sitting on the floor of their room and Jackson was staring at his phone with the text message open to Mark.

"Shut up." Jackson mumbled.

Jackson guesses he was the idiot for letting Mark go. He had to deal with a mission and fucked it up. He was punished for fucking it up of course and so he didn't want to see Mark and that time and thought it was the safest thing was to break up. He couldn't help but to feel jealous watching Mark leave with Jinyoung.

"Don't send it." Bambam whispered sadly, he wrapped his arms around Jackson and he shrugged him off. Bambam looked devastated as Jackson apologized to him got up and left.

**ᗰᗩᖇK**

Do you want to come for some coffee tomorrow? **Sent** **10:04 pm**

* * *

 

Deglected Bambam decided to hang out with Yugyeom the next day. If Jackson didn't want to be with him then fine! Jackson already had texted Bambam multiple times but then Bambam ignored it. He was gonna give Jackson 3 days to get his shit together.

"Why is it so hard to get rid of someone." Bambam sighed.

Yugyeom stopped brushing Bambam's hair to look at him briefly in a question.

"Who are planning on murdering?" He asked worried.

Bambam laughed and flopped on Yugyeom he left much in ease with him around.

"No one uhm, Just... Let's say hypothetically.. A friend or.. Potential boyfriend of this girl I was talking too wanted to get over her ex and the guy wanted to be the new boyfriend. But then she is always pinning back for her ex. What would you say to that person to keep them sane? And get over him faster?" Bambam question.

Yugyeom thought for a while isn't was always Bambam would ask him for a personal question so when he does he always wants to help Bambam. He knew without know that the girl was probably Jackson and the boy she wanted to get over was Mark.

"Well... Yugyeom told Bambam after a while, "It's up to her, you can't do anything."


End file.
